


Let me hear you scream

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Frank Iero, Choking, Demon Gerard Way, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Face-Fucking, Humor, M/M, Paralysis, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Succubi & Incubi, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Frank summons a demon and it doesn't go the way he expected, but he's not complaining.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 29
Kudos: 82
Collections: Bandom Kink Meme





	Let me hear you scream

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bandomkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "I get so scared and it gets you off"... tell me more 😏
> 
> (can be as dirty and/or scary as you want)

Even if this whole satanic ritual shit doesn’t work, Frank is at least getting a good pic for his Instagram stories out of it. He angles his phone and takes a selfie, making sure to capture the pentagram on the floor and some of the lit black candles arranged around it, sticking his tongue out to show off his new piercing too; it doesn’t hurt his thirst trap that he’s not wearing a t-shirt and the ones on his nipples are already healed, although he only frames one in the picture because having the two of them would ruin the aesthetic and also make him seem desperate for attention. Well, of course he is, why on Earth would he be summoning a demon if he wasn’t? But that doesn’t mean his followers have to know.

He tries a bunch of filters, picking one that really makes the red on the shorter sides of his hair pop against the longer black piece in the middle. Being hot online is a full time job, as he has tried to explain to anyone who tells him having an OnlyFans doesn’t count as work. He bites his lip ring as he types the perfect caption: _“wish me luck, phrends!”_

It’s time to put the phone down and pick up a book. No, it’s not a reverse bimbofication joke, he actually has a thick book with satanic symbols on the cover and instructions to continue with the summoning ritual. Where did he find it? Etsy. Is it real? According to DarkArtz69, it is. Does Frank believe in it? Not one bit. Why is he doing it? Because if there’s even 0,0001% chance of getting some incubi dick, then it’s worth a shot. Frank believes his ass deserves the effort. 

He ignores how his phone’s screen lights up with messages from dudes trying to get in his pants. Well, he’s only wearing a red pair of briefs right now, but they would like a chance to get him out of them too and Frank has had way too many of them to know how small their cocks will be and how everything will barely take 2 minutes, with no one having the minimum sense of courtesy to ask him if he wants to be choked at all. Seriously, chivalry is dead.

So yeah, it’s Saturday night and he’s muttering to himself: “Pentagram, candles, full moon…”, searching for the last thing he will need, re reading the final step that says _‘the summoner shall provide the seed of life on the center of the Pentagram’_ and chuckling because that’s like the tackiest euphemism for cum he has ever seen. 

Fine, whatever. A drawing on the floor won’t be the worst place he has ever blown his load on and, if he plays his cards right, he could even get paid for letting one of his fans clean it later. He would be livestreaming this whole thing if he was sure his account wouldn’t be taken down. Terms and conditions aren’t clear on demon summoning. 

Frank gets on his knees, careful not to erase any part of the pentagram. The book says the summoning can—and will be—cut off if that happens, and he wants all of it to be perfect so that when it doesn’t work, he can ask for his money back and leave an awful review without having DarkArtz69 complaining about how he made a rookie mistake. As he sneaks a hand inside his briefs and touches his already hardening dick, he wonders if the idea of winning an online argument is turning him on. Maybe a little.

He sticks out his tongue and licks his other hand, going through each finger and then letting an excess of spit gather on his palm, too used to put on a show to turn it off just because he’s alone. Both hands are on his boner now, getting it wet and going lower to play with his balls a little. See? This is why he’s so tired of hooking up with random guys, they’re so much work and he can get off by himself in a few minutes and not send an embarrassing amount of DMs later asking if it was good. He knows exactly how much pressure he likes when stroking his shaft, and also to wait until he’s close to touch the head because it makes him come immediately. Luckily he remembers to aim it at the center of the pentagram, painting it white with his thick semen. 

Still panting, he grabs the book again. 

He knows he has to read a few words in Latin and hopes he’s able to do it with a straight face because this is all too fucking funny. _“Ego sum libido. Da mihi hac nocte relevium,”_ he pronounces as he can in his I-have-never-stepped-foot-outside-of-Jersey-and-I’m-proud-of-it accent. _“Osculum obscenum.”_

To finalize the spell, he makes a kiss sound and then presses his lips together to hold back the laughter. It really said to make a kiss sound! Of course using other fancy/cringey words, but still. Frank knows he did everything right, so there’s a hint of disappointment in him while looking around and seeing nothing’s happening. He tucks his dick back into his briefs, patting it softly as to say _“sorry buddy, I wanted a hot incubi too”,_ assuming this is how he chose to waste his time.

No use in crying over spilled cum, so he grabs his phone, takes a picture of his pretty artistic spunk stain and steps out of the pentagram, typing: _“who’s going to be the lucky bastard to cleans this up? bid starts at $50.”_

He’s about to press ‘send’ when the lights go out. Weird. He also hears some kind of thunder when he’s sure there’s no rain in sight. As he stands up, the candles go out too. He’s in complete darkness, not even light from outside getting through the window, which is strange because he has a lamppost right outside that never lets him sleep. Where are you now, you fucking son of a bitch?

He rolls his eyes at nothing, sighing annoyed. This has never happened before, he has no idea where the fuse box is or how to even pretend he knows which buttons to push. He’s googling ‘how to get light back on’ and has to look up because he’s sure he hears creaking on the hardwood floor. Obviously he sees nothing. And there are no more sounds. Must be like, wood expanding due to heat or whatever bullshit explanation his dumb himbo brain can supply instead of the growing suspicion that he’s not alone in the apartment anymore.

Crazy. Totally crazy! He’s not about to leave five stars on DarkArtz69 Etsy store and the hairs on the back of his neck are not standing up from feeling watched. There are no goosebumps on his arms, no shiver is running down his spine. If his heart is starting to race and his mouth is getting dry is only from how much he doesn’t believe the summoning worked. Call it a skeptical reaction to a completely normal, although coincidental, series of events.

It’s just his brain, you know? Sometimes it’s funny to play this game where he thinks of the most fucked up things he can imagine right after turning the lights off in his room or the bathroom. He’s been doing it since he was a kid, running up the stairs imagining a zombie is chasing him or avoiding his face in the mirror because he’s sure he’s going to see someone standing behind him covered in blood while he brushes his teeth in the dark. He likes to scare himself, that’s why now he’s picking up on weird noises and that fucking thunder that won’t shut up.

All he has to do is turn the lights back on and maybe a good place to start is the switch in his living room, where he’s still standing. He uses his phone’s faint light to make sure he doesn’t stump his toe on the furniture that he had to move to make room for the pentagram and out of the corner of his eye, he catches a shadow. 

A fucking shadow. 

Something moved. 

Something fucking moved!

Nononono, it was obviously Frank, right? He… casted a weird shadow while moving. Yup. that’s it. Great explanation, nothing to see here. Because there are no lights, ha. Haha. Get it?

 _Someone_ fucking moved.

No. He’s alone. The brush he feels on his arm is from… the couch! Yes, Frank moved it and left it there. He’s sure even though he sees it’s way too far when he turns around and points his phone’s light to it.

His feet are moving a bit faster just because he wants to get this nonsense over already, not because he feels something— _someone_ —chasing him. He reaches the wall and pats it clumsily looking for the switch, breathing deeply once he finds it and the room is bright again. Of course he feels dumb now, and laughs a little when touching his chest to feel his heart going crazy. 

“Hey!” 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Frank yells, turning around to find there is actually someone standing right in front of him.

“I go by Gerard,” the guy says. “It’s kind of offensive to scream the J-word in front of demons, FYI.”

Demons. Gerard. There’s a demon in Frank’s apartment and his name is Gerard. He’s not sure if he should be focusing so much on how Gerard doesn’t feel like a name for a demon. Although maybe it suits him? Frank stares at him, the way the red hair frames his pretty face, highlighting his long eyelashes, the color of his eyes and his tiny nose. The sides of his head are shaved and Frank wonders if there are hair salons in Hell. 

His gaze goes down the demon’s body, taking in his clothing. He’s wearing a harness made of two black leather stripes, one that looks like a collar on his neck and another going around his ribs, just below his nipples. There are silver chains hanging from both stripes. Frank’s eyes go lower, to what looks like black leather pants on one side, while the right leg is bare except for some belts and more chains digging into his pale thigh. 

And okay, he has horns on his head. Frank should focus on them eventually, they’re pretty big, dark and kind of beautiful, but now he’s checking the ink on the demon. He has fucking tattoos. He’s covered in them. Some look like tribal, perhaps demonic shit, runes? He has no idea, they just look so cool. But he also has some in human writing, like the black letters on his collarbone spelling ‘CUMSLUT’. Frank giggles.

“Are you done?” Gerard raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms around his chest. “Not like I’m charging you by the hour, but I guess you didn’t summon an incubi just to stare.” Frank still can’t find his words. Gerard grabs his hands and Frank notices he’s shaking. Gerard smiles. “Don’t be scared, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he says in a soft voice, placing Frank’s hands on his hips. “I’m not scary, am I?” he smiles. “I just wanna have fun with you. I haven’t been called by a human _this_ hot in a while.”

Frank feels Gerard’s hungry stare on his face and body, remembering just now that he’s in his underwear. Gerard gets closer, making Frank lower his hands to his ass. “C’mon,” he whispers. His voice is really doing things to Frank. “Don’t be shy. I can’t wait for you to fuck me, baby…” 

He squeezes Gerard’s ass, still kind of confused, but maybe the good kind of confused. Although he doesn’t like being called ‘baby’, reminds him too much of the guys he’s sick of, he thinks he can just go with the flow. The demon is really not scary at all, only seems desperate to please him, which is exactly what Frank wanted.

“I don’t need any prep, you know? We incubi are made for sex. I’m ready to go, you can stick it in me right now if you want,” he keeps talking, like there’s no way he can stop because he’s too proud of himself. “Or I can suck you off first, you can go deep in my throat, I’m used to it, and my tongue is—”

“Oh my god, do you ever shut up?” Frank suddenly speaks, way more annoyed than he thought he was.

“Don’t say the G-word.”

Frank starts laughing, watching Gerard’s eyebrows scrunch up together, like he’s a child about to throw a tantrum. There’s no way Frank can take him seriously, can't stop laughinh, and part of him misses the adrenaline he felt running through his body before he had seen Gerard and knew how this was going to go.

“Look, this is not gonna work.”

Gerard looks more pouty than before. “Why? Did I do something wrong? I can do whatever you want, tell me and I’ll—”

“I just—” Frank interrupts, although he doesn't know what to say. He just feels the mood is ruined and Gerard is being too complacent. If he wants slaves, he has too many to choose from.

So what can he ask Gerard, this powerful sex demon, to do to make it better? Nothing really. 

Still, he looks into the incubi’s eyes, having a sudden impulse. “I just thought you would be bigger.”

“Bigger?” Gerard asks, taken aback.

“Yeah, you know. Big, tough, sexy demon. You’re barely taller than me.”

Gerard now looks straight up hurt. “You don’t think I’m sexy?”

Well, it’s not exactly that, because it’s difficult to tell a beautiful guy in belts, stripes and chains that he’s not sexy, but Frank’s heart is racing again. “Eh,” he shrugs. “You’re not scary. You said so.”

“I’m not scary?” Gerard repeats, more offended by this than the mentions of J*sus and G*d before. He’s starting to look pissed off, which makes Frank bite his bottom lip. Gerard catches it and smiles just a little. It seems like he understands now. “I’m still a supernatural being, you shouldn’t be toying with me,” he declares. “I could rip you in half right now with my claws if I wanted to,” he threatens. _“Frank.”_

Frank shivers. He presses his back onto the wall, trying to put some distance between him and Gerard as a reflex to the idea of being hurt by him. Or perhaps it was the way he said his name, making him painfully aware of how maybe even his thoughts weren’t safe from the demon. 

“I don’t know,” he still says, licking his lips, swallowing hard. “I don’t see any claws. I think you’re lying.”

Gerard brings his right hand up and the nails from his index and middle finger start growing before Frank’s eyes. “Want to try them?”

“You’re bluffing,” Frank defies immediately, although his breathing is speeding up. He likes the feeling that is forming in the pit of his stomach, like he just missed a step on the stairs. “You’re too nice, you wouldn’t hurt me. I bet you have never killed a human.”

Gerard smiles and Frank now feels exactly like he does on rollercoasters: sick, dizzy and a little turned on. “Keep testing me and let’s see, Frankie.” 

Fuck, the way he said _Frankie_ , as if it was an insult. Fuck. It went straight to his dick. Way better than being called ‘baby.’ He knows he has to stop, this could really go wrong. He’s being a little shit to a real demon, but he just wants a little more. Some part of him still doesn’t believe Gerard could be aggressive. He has to test the limits.

“Please, all I have to do is erase that shitty drawing and you’re gone.” Gerard’s claws are on his neck, not scratching, but definitely giving him a little taste. Frank needs to keep going. “Puff!” he raises his voice, doing the gesture with his hand and blowing on the demon’s face.

“Try it.” 

Now it’s Frank’s turn to be baffled, and baffled he is. This is not where he wanted to go. “Dude, I read the book,” he says, frowning. “I know you’ll be gone in a second.”

Gerard’s eyebrows raise up and he shrugs, stepping away from Frank. “Go ahead.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Frank spits, frustrated and angry that this fucking useless demon won’t play the way he wants to play. “I’ll summon another one.”

He stomps his way over to the middle of the living room, blood boiling when Gerard said: “Why don’t you get on all fours for me already?”

“Pfft, you have such small dick energy. I’m not wasting any more of my time with—” he stops. All of Frank’s body stops right before stepping into the circle on the floor and it’s not what he wants, these are not the signals his brain is sending to his limbs. He can’t move. He’s frozen in place. 

He tries to speak, but can’t. It feels exactly like a sleep paralysis, that fucking sensation of being trapped inside your own body, of imagining you’re moving while nothing’s happening in reality, every limb too heavy to do anything. He starts worrying about his breathing, convinced that not enough air is getting to his lungs and making it worse by overthinking how to get oxygen in his nose. 

Suddenly, he’s on his knees and, again, it’s not what he told his legs to do. It feels like something heavy is pushing him down, forcing him to place his hands on the floor and lift his hips. He’s on all fours, just like Gerard told him to.

“Small dick energy, wow,” Gerard’s voice comes from behind him. Frank tries to turn his head to watch him, but can’t. He has to wait until the demon enters his vision. His body is trembling with the realization. “How does it feel to be so wrong, Frankie?”

If Frank could speak, he would say ‘not so bad’, because in this case being wrong means he’s got the biggest cock he has ever laid eyes upon a few inches from his face and that’s not truly something to feel bad about. Well, if you can forget about being at a demon’s mercy. Frank can’t forget about that.

“I’m sure there’s a pun about making you eat your words,” Gerard trails off. He must have used more of his incubi magic to make his clothes disappear, seeing he’s only wearing the harness. “But I just want to see you choking and crying right now.”

Frank’s lips part immediately and he thinks for a second that he has regained control, because he really wanted to open his mouth, but nothing happens when he tries to move an arm. He’s still under whatever spell Gerard has over him. And it’s so fucking hot. The front of Frank’s red briefs are darkening from his precum leaking already. He’s so fucking horny for this incubi mistreating him is not funny anymore. He moans loudly when that giant cock is pushed inside his mouth, not stopping until it hits the back of his throat and his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

Gerard doesn’t let him do anything, only pulls on Frank’s hair and begins thrusting harshly into him. Frank’s drooling all over, whimpering, feeling himself hardening even more. This is exactly what he wanted, what he fantasizes about when he jerks off to stuff other than online arguments or his own reflection. There are tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks, but he’ll argue it’s from happiness. He’s finally being treated exactly like he deserves.

“You like that, Frankie?” Gerard asks, and his voice is not even cracking. He hasn’t let a single sound of pleasure get out from his lips, despite how hard he’s throbbing under Frank’s tongue. “You fucking whore, is that good for you? I know it is.”

Tugging especially hard on Frank’s hair, Gerard pulls out. He bends over and gets his face on Frank’s. “You get off on being scared,” he says. Frank knows it’s true, but it’s the first time he’s being confronted with the words. “I’ll tell you a secret,” he adds, sticking his tongue out to lick Frank’s swollen lips. “I get off on it too.”

It makes every single hair on Frank’s body stand up. He gets goosebumps all over, like never before. From up close, Gerard’s eyes are not as innocent as they seemed and they definitely don’t look human. Frank’s blood turns cold, just from those words and what they imply. It doesn’t help him noticing he now has no way of sending Gerard back to Hell —or incubi world?—, the safety blanket gone. No training wheels. No ‘My first demon summoning’ from Fisher-Price. Gerard can do whatever he wants with Frank. 

He genuinely feels scared, but it doesn’t do anything for his boner to go down. 

Gerard smiles as he opens Frank’s mouth and makes him stick his tongue out, which he grabs between his thumb and index fingers. “This shit felt good,” he says, circling his finger around Frank’s piercing. “Fitting for a slut.”

He sucks and bites on Frank’s tongue before standing back up. Frank wishes he could speak so he could ask Gerard not to go away. He needs to see him, he doesn’t like not knowing what’s going to happen, even if it’s kind of obvious by now. He’s shaking again, only able to look in front of him at the pentagram. He can’t even close his mouth, he’s just dripping spit on the floor.

Gerard’s claws are on his back and Frank gasps at the sudden touch. They trail down, this time scratching and leaving red marks, until they reach his briefs, which Frank thinks will be pulled down. However, he hears a rip and feels how they’re being torn apart in the middle, freeing his dick and balls, probably giving Gerard a huge spectacle of his asshole. Frank knows Gerard is staring closely when he feels him breathing on his skin.

“What a cute little hole, Frankie. Is it for me?” he asks sweetly. It’s worse than when he was annoyed. “What do you say? Should I prep you? Do you think you deserve it?”

Fuck yes. He wants to say yes, wants to tell him where he keeps lube and condoms, maybe ask him if incubi have STDs or not. He wants to be fingered by him, but with no claws. Oh no, the idea of those claws going in is scary as fuck. As if Gerard could read his mind —and at this point, Frank’s pretty sure he can—he feels something sharp between his cheeks.

He sobs. He fucking sobs. He has never sobbed before while having sex, but he is now.

“I gotta prep you, you know how big my cock is,” Gerard explains, his claws lightly touching over his asshole. “I’m not mad enough to tore this sweet ass of yours.”

Frank tries to shut his eyes, but can’t. He tries to brace himself mentally for the pain, and instead of it he receives a wet and warm sensation. It’s Gerard’s tongue. The fucker replaced his fingers with his tongue and mouth and Frank could seriously kiss him. He’s so fucking happy this is what's happening instead of what he was picturing he doesn’t know what to do. Well, he can’t do anything but take it, and maybe complain a little when Gerard lets him feel his teeth on his rim. Whatever, that’s nothing. It actually feels good. It especially feels good to have Gerard’s entire tongue twirling inside of him, and he starts moaning so loud his neighbor bangs on the wall. 

“Rude,” Gerard mutters. Frank laughs, or tries to. Now Gerard’s fingertips are pressing his hole and Frank doesn’t feel claws at all. “Incubi saliva is denser than human’s,” he explains, obviously unable to contain himself. “It’s basically lube. You’re lucky you’re pretty, Frankie. And your ass is tasty.”

Gerard eats him out some more and Frank sobs from pure ecstasy. The only frustrating part is not being able to push back, to fucking ride the demon’s face like he wants to. He’s so ready to cum by now, his dick aching so much, hanging out from the rip in his underwear.

He’s suddenly empty, but not for long. Gerard’s thick cock is pushing in, and Frank wishes he could swallow, or take a deep breath, or do anything to calm down his heart, because it feels like it’s jumping off from his chest. He hasn’t experienced this type of stretch or burn in fucking years, and can do nothing more than focus on it, feeling it inch by inch. Gerard’s hands are on his hips, but they wander over his torso, reaching his nipples and pulling on his piercings. “You’re such a whore. And that’s something coming from _me.”_

Frank’s not allowed much time to get used to the sensation. Gerard starts pounding him hard and fast, just as Frank has always dreamed of. This is it. This is his fantasy, this is what he has deep inside his mind, in the place where he doesn’t have to explain why he needs someone to use him like this when he has people willing to be stepped on by him. He gets lost in the feeling of his prostate being practically abused every time Gerard slides back inside, and not being able to touch himself, or ask his partner to do it. His dick hurts. His ass hurts. It feels amazing.

He finally gets to hear Gerard’s groans and they feel like Heaven. Oops, sorry. The H word. It’s just amazing to hear him getting lost in the feeling too, letting out the dirtiest sounds and commenting on everything, from how tight and perfect Frank’s hole is to how he can’t wait to fill him with his hot demon cum. Frank’s eating all of it up, doesn’t even have it in him to think any of it is funny. It’s fucking not. Gerard could tell him right now that he wants Frank to have his demon babies and it would be the hottest thing he has ever heard.

“I can’t breed you, Frank,” Gerard says, his voice all breathy from what he’s doing. “You’ll have to settle for a creampie, okay?”

He should already be embarrassed out of his mind with all of it, but this is the one that really makes his face burn, and also how the shame brings him over the edge. Gerard barely adjusts his hips to fuck into him in a different angle and Frank’s coming all over the floor, again, only this time he has no control over it. Also, he almost passes out from pleasure, the orgasm hitting every single cell in his body, making his toes curl although he can’t move them.

He’s in no way prepared for the third orgasm that hits him when Gerard ejaculates, holding him down with one hand, but using the other to surround his throat. Fucking finally. Frank's eyes roll to the back of his head, his face contorted in pure pleasure as Gerard is pressing their hips together tight and fills him up, just like he said he would. And it’s a lot. He feels stuffed. When Gerard pulls out, his hole is left so open the cum falls down his thighs. It’s warm and sticky and Frank wonders if it tastes the same as human’s. 

All of a sudden his legs and arms give out, the invisible force keeping him up completely gone, and he’s laying on the floor, which means he has demon jizz all over now. He looks up and sees Gerard back in his clothes, stepping into the pentagram.

“Wait!” he yells. His voice comes out all scratchy and deep.

“Yeah?” the incubi looks down at him.

“Can I call you again?”

“Frankie,” Gerard smiles. “I would be offended if you didn’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the prompt-giver likes this one, I got a little carried away.


End file.
